


Dance Water (Working Title)

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Ghost of a Chance [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Axel and Kadaj's appearance in worlds, no one is overly surprised when Demyx is also found alive.  This has not been posted anywhere before due to the other story being incomplete.  Please see notes inside story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Water (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summery this part of a story has never been posted online. It was written sometime in 2007-2008 when I was working on the first story of Ghost of a Chance. I don't actually write fanfics much anymore so I dunno if this will ever be done, but I wanted to share this series and this seemed like a good site to do so. Please see the end of chapter notes for what else would have happened in this story. (I have the story mapped out, it's just not written.) I am leaving this as an incomplete work in cause I suddenly decide to work on it again.

**_Demyx:_ **

“Dance water Dance…” the words came to him even before he was fully aware of where he was or even who he was. “Dance water!” now he was fully awake. Thankfully his half awake calls hadn’t caused water to dance. 

He was alone. 

Fully and literally alone.

Around him nothing moved. The air was hot and dry, unmoving, the worst conditions possible for a water element like him.

He must not have been there very long, he didn’t feel dried out yet, granted with the heat around him most normal people would be in trouble in under an hour. Never before had he been on a world so devoid of moisture. 

With the air the way it was he had a feeling it wasn’t even possible to summon water. He didn’t want to test that quiet yet thought. He felt weird, not like a bad weird, but something he couldn’t pin down felt off.

Pulling himself up he stood and began to walk. This world couldn’t be completely desolate and deserted, could it? He walked a while, and glancing at the ground once. The dirt was so dry it wasn’t even moving when he stepped on it. The ground was cracked. The last time this world has seen any type of moisture must have been years ago.

Still there was no sound, save for his breathing.

He was starting to get creeped out. Even though he knew he knew no one was around him he felt like something was watching him. 

He continued to walk, deciding that if he didn’t glance behind him then nothing would attack him.

Where was he anyway? Last time he checked he was dead. Or he thought he was dead. When you lost to someone and faded away you died right? So then he was dead. He died when Sora and his party beat him in Hollow Bastion. This wasn’t Hollow Bastion, the landscape didn’t look right, so where was here? And how had he gotten there? Death should have been the end, right? He was a Nobody he should have faded back to nothing-ness, as least that was what Xemnas had always insisted. Well this should prove him wrong. 

Something moved.

He jumped away from the direction the movement had been in and turned to look.

A Shadow Heartless, a Neo Shadow but still a Shadow, that’s all it had been. Still there was something strange about it. It was watching him.

He tried walking away. A sound behind him told him that it was following him.

But why.

He glanced behind him and noticed there where now five Neo Shadows, all of them had their eyes on him.

“Stay back.” He warned and took off running. The Heartless gave chance. He held out his hand and tried to open a portal, much to his horror nothing happened. He sighed in frustration and continued running. Daring to glance behind him he noticed there were at least twenty Heartless chasing him now.

“What do you want?!” they wouldn’t answer him, he knew it.

He continued to run, gaining a little ground, when he stopped running suddenly. The earth just ended. He dared to glance into the chasm and found that he was unable to see the bottom. He couldn’t jump it, he couldn’t go back the way he came, he was trapped. He turned and faced his pursuers. The Heartless stopped and looked at him. Twenty plus now look at him waiting for his move.

“Go on, go away.” He told them hopping it would work.

They moved forward. 

“Fine then.” He held up his hand and summoned his Sitar. “You’re asking for it.” They blinked waiting. “DANCE WATER DANCE!”

Nothing happened. There simply wasn’t enough water there for him to use it. The Heartless were still poised, ready to attack.

He had a feeling that would happen. Well there was always his back up play. Grabbing his Sitar he held it like a bat. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

They blinked then as one jumped at him. The Nobody began hitting them back. He had tried summoning his Dancer Nobodies but like the portal nothing had happened. He was all alone here. One Shadow made an odd sound as it connected with the thick end of the sitar and went flying off somewhere. He was managing to hold them off so far. Several hits later two got threw his defenses and scratched him before he could knock them away.

“Just leave me alone!” 

He focused himself completely on simply hitting them away.

Something changed in the air so suddenly that he wasn’t even aware of it. It was just a sound. A tingy kind of sound he had heard once before. He didn’t get a chance to think about it further, a lighting bolt came down and kill the heartless nearest him, that at least gave him a chance to get the heartless that was chewing on his leg off. Sora, Donald and Goofy where suddenly near him, not attacking him, attacking the heartless. “Wha?” he didn’t really wanna question it there but it was odd. 

The remaining heartless were killed by a combined spell by Sora and Donald.

“Now Demyx.” Sora began.

The Nobody banished his sitar and held up his hands. 

“Your gonna be good then?” Donald asked him.

Well that was odd.

“Yeah, I’m not going to attack you guys.” Demyx paused and blinked, “Where am I?”

“A planet called Valhalla” Sora told him.

The Nobody blinked, “And why am I here?”

The teen shrugged. “No one’s really sure why you guys are coming back?”

Demyx blinked, almost surprised, “You mean someone else came back?”

“Well yeah.” Sora looked suddenly nervous, “Axel is back.”

“Is Zexion back?” the Nobody looked hopeful.

“Zexion?” Sora looked confused and glanced at Donald and Goofy in turn.

“Is he a friend of yours?” Goofy asked.

“He was. Xemnas sent him to Castle Oblivtion, and he never game back.”

The three just looked confused.

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened next? The group would have traveled to the Radian Garden where Demyx would have been dropped off (much to Cloud's horror as it would have been his house Demyx would stay in. At this point Cloud already has Axel, Kadaj and Roxas living with full time, while Sora and Riku have a part time room there.)
> 
> At some point in this insanity Zexion would have been found alive as well, by Riku and dropped off so Cloud can really be horrified. The knowledge that the Nobodies are alive would of course have led to an epic search to find out if the rest of the Organization is alive and functioning. We have Heartless around, it would make sense if Nobodies were around as well.


End file.
